Mione and Moody
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione Granger is on her way to St Mungo's to visit Alastor Moody who's getting his injuries taken care of after the Battle of the Seven Potters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione and Moody**

 **Hermione Granger is on her way to St Mungo's to visit Alastor Moody who's getting his injuries taken care of after the Battle of the Seven Potters.**

"I hope he's okay. If not, I think I know how to make him a bit happy." says Hermione to herself.

35 minutes later, Hermione arrive at St Mungo's.

Hermione step right through the window of what from the outside looks like an old abandoned Muggle department store.

Hermione appear in the entrance hall of the hospital.

"Minerva said that Moody is in room 69, department Alpha, second floor." mumbles Hermione.

Hermione walk up to the reception desk.

"I'm here to visit Mr Alastor Moody." says Hermione.

"As you wish, but first we need to make sure you're not trying to bring in any forbidden items." says the female healer who works the desk this day.

"Of course." says Hermione as she allow herself to be searched.

When the healer finds nothing forbidden, she says "You're good. Mr Moody is in room..."

"Room 69, department Alpha, second floor. Minerva, I mean Professor McGonagall, told me." says Hermione.

"I see. Take those stairs over there." says the healer.

Hermione walk up to Moody's room.

"Who are you?" says the Auror who's guarding the room. "Identify yourself, please."

"My name's Hermione Granger and I'm a friend." says Hermione.

"I've heard about you, Miss Granger. You may go in." says the Auror as he open the door.

Hermione enter and the Auror close the door again.

"Mr Moody, it's me, Hermione Grager, one of Harry's friends." says Hermione.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect anyone to take the time to stop by." says Moody.

"I wanted to see if you're okay." says Hermione.

"No problem, Miss Granger. I've been through a lot worse, trust me. This is rather minor crap. I'll be fine soon." says Moody.

"That's nice to hear, but I can still give ye some fun today." says Hermione.

"What fun are you talking about...?" says Moody.

"Sexual fun, of course. Let's start with a nice blowjob." says Hermione. "I bet you haven't gotten one of those in a very long time."

"I'm too old for you." says Moody.

"No, this can be our secret." says Hermione, all sexy and seductive.

"That sounds like a good idea." says Moody.

"Okay. Nice." says Hermione.

Hermione walk over to Moody and pull away the sheets that cover him, unbutton his pants, grab his cock and starts to suck it nice and slow.

"Ahhh, yes! That feels good." moans Moody.

"I knew you'd enjoy this." whisper Hermione, all slutty and porn-like.

"Suck faster, girl." moans Moody.

Hermione does what Moody tell her to do.

"Yes! You're sexy." moans Moody.

It makes Hermione happy that Moody think she is sexy.

"And now, suck harder, lil' slut." moans Moody.

Hermione enjoy when Moody call her a slut. It makes her pussy wet.

She suck harder.

"Yes, like that. You're good at this." moans Moody.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

"Suck my cock and make me cum." moans Moody.

"Alright, sir." whisper Hermione in a sexy tone.

Hermione smile as she suck Moody's thick cock.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Moody.

20 minutes later.

"Enough with this cock-sucking. Now I wanna ride you, Mr Moody." says Hermione.

Hermione pull off her robe, slide her panties to the side, climb into Moody's hospital-bed and plop down on his cock so it goes up into her pussy.

"Bloody sexy!" moans Hermione as she starts to slowly ride Moody's cock.

"Fuck, yes! Bounce on my fat cock, baby." moans Moody.

"Yes, sir!" moans Hermione as she starts to ride faster.

"Damn, your pussy is so fucking soft and wet." moans Moody.

"Of course, me is a very horny young woman." moans Hermione.

"You truly are, Miss Granger." says Moody.

"Please, call me Mione. Most of my friends do." moans Hermione.

"As you wish, Mione." says Moody.

"This is sooo bloody erotic." moans Hermione. "Cum in me."

"I'll try to, baby." moans Moody.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Moody as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Yes! So sexy." moans a happy Hermione as she get her orgasm.

"Mione, that was nice." says Moody.

"Thank you, it was very good for me as well." says Hermione.

"I'm glad we could have fun." says Moody.

"So am I. Now I must return to Hogwarts." says Hermione as she put her school robe back on and then leave the room.

 **The End.**


End file.
